Massage House
by merudy
Summary: Juvia's terrible night takes quite a turn when her date brings her to a massage house where therapists are strictly professional and underwear choice is a matter of life & death.


**MASSAGE HOUSE**

* * *

 **A/N: My writing has deteriorated over the years. I am now a crinkly old lady. I apologize for incoming errors and the lack of sexy Gray description : (**

* * *

"If he tries anything funny, call me immediately."

"Yes, Gajeel-kun."

"Make _sure_ he brings you home in _one_ piece. Sterile and innocent."

"Of course, Gajeel-kun."

Juvia Lockser's roommate slash best friend slash pseudo-brother didn't stop there— Gajeel droned on about how going out on a date was a nasty idea, mainly because he didn't like who she was going to _have dinner with_ tonight, but then again, Gajeel Redfox was never fond of people. Juvia Lockser has never been out for a date in 21 years— unsociable, bitch-faced, brooding, and hung out with delinquents— until today. A young businessman called _Bora_ had asked her out, claiming that he was fiercely overwhelmed by her beauty and wanted to marry her immediately _if_ she accompanied him for a few hours somewhere.

Of course Gajeel objected— after all the shit he and Juvia has been through, he was intensely overprotective. Along with the fact that Bora was famous around the underground society for who knows what, but she did know that people didn't regard him for being a nice or smart guy. But Juvia was fine with that. She has one night to get to know him, after all.

A few minutes later, an expensive violet car pulled over on the driveway.

"See you, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cheerfully waved, cutting Gajeel's speech off. He wasn't too happy with that, but told her one last time to be extra careful.

She wondered where Bora was taking her tonight.

* * *

Juvia didn't really know what to expect, but she knew it wasn't the intoxicating smell of vanilla and peppermint. But it was pretty foodly, like a cafe-ish vibe or so, so maybe dinner—?

Wherever they were was a pleasantly homely place— it was warm, quiet, and smelled _amazing_. There was a sugar-haired lady on a counter parallel to the door and the lobby was lined with soft seats and coffee tables.

"Welcome to Fairy Massage!" The lady behind the counter sang. Juvia's mouth fell. Okay, maybe not dinner.

Bora motioned for her to take a seat somewhere while he strode towards the counter. Juvia took in more of her surroundings and felt comfortable. Meanwhile, by the counter, she can hear her pseudo-date get a hot oil massage for himself AND the cheapest full-body massage for her. _Marvelous_. He didn't even bother asking her what treatment she preferred— a ventosa or an acupuncture, ideally. But then again, Bora was a businessman, and businessmen always had strict budgets. Juvia resigned her negative thoughts to a sigh. Perhaps he was planning for something even more wonderful tonight, a fine dinner, maybe? Or maybe she was simply being too demanding for their first date. Maybe she was just hungry. Yeah, that was it.

Unbeknownst to Bora, Juvia could hear his conversation with the white-haired attendant faintly at the counter. Apparently, Bora was specifically requesting a therapist to handle him, but the attendant, Mirajane, told him that "Lucy Heartfilia" was unavailable at the moment.

"Oh, she is? What do you mean you just have two therapists left on yo' list tonight? Darn… anyone'll do then, but I want a lady to do me. Make sure she's pretty, 'kay?" Bora told Mirajane with a wink. Juvia sat up and gasped— who the hell would ask for something like that RIGHT in front of his date? The two both looked back at her. Bora looked back at her annoyed at her for eavesdropping. "What? I like them hands soft 'n gen'le. Don' be a touchy 'itch, 'Oovia, t'was a joke."

Juvia frowned. "It's Juvia, Bora-kun." She corrected for probably the nth time that evening, sighed again, and dropped back on the sofa. That was it— there was no use trying to talk to Bora the Prominence. Okay, maybe Gajeel was right about the not being nice part. Juvia didn't really want to be associated with Bora one bit until he approached her in a café yesterday and took a liking to her, which was a rare occasion for Juvia.

Closing her eyes, Juvia tuned out the rest of Bora and Mirajane's conversation and tried to chill herself out. After all, to relax was the reason why Bora took them to a massage house and it was probably a free pass (considering Bora's cheap ass), so why not take advantage of the situation?

Still with her eyes closed, she felt the cushion deflate as Bora took a seat beside her on the sofa, spreading his arms on the backrest. Juvia, with her senses a bit sharper in the dark, thought that he slightly reeked of something like alcohol, but then again, she let it slide. She knew the date would probably end up a failure tonight, but whatever, at least she got a free massage.

Deep in her thoughts, Juvia felt a pair of hands pick up her feet and place them on a basin with warm water. She opened her eyes to meet a brunette's pair of amethyst orbs.

"You can relax, miss." The brunette winked as she began soaping up Juvia's feet. "I'm Cana. I'll just treat your feet before the massage."

Juvia absentmindedly bobbed her up and down, overwhelmed by how beautiful the woman was. What the heck was she doing here rubbing other people's feet when she could be out catwalking on a fashion show? Still stupefied, the blunette watched Cana doing an extra fine job on her toes and nails and give Bora the same treatment (except for the fact that she made a face the moment Bora took off his socks).

Cana stood up after the couple's foot bath and handed them a pair of slippers each. Afterwards, she led them upstairs to consecutive booths separated by a curtain.

"Please take off your inhibitions and wait on the mattress. Complete silence please, no funny business. The massage will begin in five minutes." Cana instructed, closed their curtains, and left.

Juvia nearly refused to do as Cana said. The last time a stranger asked her to lay naked on a mattress was the last time she trusted people. Not only did she top the school tabloids, but Gajeel had to go so far as to break every single smartphone in school just to save her literal naked ass.

But then again, this was a massage house, and it was a place where tired people pay people to professionally caress their butts. It wasn't a high school-thing, it was an adult-thing. And Juvia totally deserves this, she told herself.

Firm on her decision, Juvia began to unzip her dress. She walked over to the side of the curtain, wary of any suspicious movement such as Bora opening the curtain to peek. Which he tried to do a some seconds later.

"C'mon, babe." Bora cooed from his booth softly. "Just one mooch."

"Stay in your lane, Bora-kun." Juvia hushed as calm as she could, gripping her curtain towards the wall so he'd stop trying to pull it open. _God_ , she thought. She's _never_ gonna go see this guy ever again. "Cana-san told us to be quiet. Lie down as she said."

"You're a real borin' bitch, ya know?" Bora growled. He kept trying to pull her curtain open, both of them persisted, and eventually, Juvia won him over. Bora let go, muttering some shit about how she's a real prostitute inside her deep dark coats, and that he only invited her out _because_ hot oil massages had discounts when you come along with a date. _Oh._ So that's what it was. Not that she cared one bit anyway. Bora's opinion was less than trash now. Juvia _really_ should have listened to Gajeel.

Once Juvia heard the creak of Bora's bed as he finally laid down, she let go of her extra-defensive hold on the curtain and stripped off her bra, leaving only her panties. She hung her clothes on the hook beside the wall lamp, took the towel on the mattress and covered herself with it as she laid on her front. There was a hole on the bed where her head should be, which was pretty fucking convenient.

It felt great. Ha, she hoped Bora laid on his back, shot his head backwards on the hole and got trapped in there forever. Why didn't she ever think of how relaxing a massage house with be, even before the actual massage?

Oh, little did Juvia know how much of a ride she's gonna in.

* * *

Juvia was about eighty-five percent asleep when someone climbed onto her back began to massage her shoulders. Instinct rolled in almost immediately. She began to resist and brace her body in a defensive crouch as Gajeel instructed her to in the past, almost forgetting that she was fully naked. The stranger immediately pulled themselves back and hopped onto the floor until Juvia came to.

"Wh-who-?"

"Relax, miss, I'm not going to hurt you," a low, husky male voice answered cautiously. Male. Juvia paled immediately, the memories of her high school trauma running amok. She immediately sat up from her crouch and pulled the towel up her chest in cold sweat.

The stranger coughed in embarrassment. "Oh, uh, whatever I did, I'm sorry, but I'm Gray. I'll be your therapist tonight."

Still bleary from her nap, Juvia squinted through the darkness to at least make out the man's silhouette, though she barely managed to do so. The nightlight did not much help to her semi-blindness, but she could tell that he was wearing the same uniform as Cana was, nurse-y polo and matching pants. He seemed to lean, lanky, and quite tall.

"You're not… you're not going to dissect me…?"

"Er, no." Gray replied, sounding appalled.

"No cameras?"

"No, ma'am."

"Just a massage?"

"And a free kiss, if you ask," Gray said with a chuckle. Juvia gasped, and so did their neighboring therapist - Cana , probably. She threw something from Bora's booth - most likely an oil bottle - which made a huge whack! as it landed somewhere on Gray's body.

"I was kidding…" Gray muttered. "Sorry 'bout that, miss. You can, uh, relax now."

"You're a guy," Juvia pointed out in a low whisper. "Juvia… thought they get female therapists for… for female customers."

Gray's shadow nodded. "That goes by default, but we're not really strict on who's massaging who, it just depends on who's available…" He explained. "Cana and I were the only therapists left when you came in, and since your partner requested for a female, you're stuck with me. I hope you're fine with that. I'm strictly professional."

Juvia stared at his figure for what seemed like hours and, when she finally decided that Gray meant no harm, she muttered a quiet apology which the latter accepted with relief. She replaced herself on the cot, face in the hole, towel on her back.

The massage begins.

* * *

Gray's hands, Juvia thought, were calloused, almost like they handled construction duty before being lathered thickly with some kind of softening lotion. But they were gentle. Gray expertly positioned himself on her lower back, hands gradually tracing the course of her spine and pulling the towel down along until the bottom of her ass.

It could have been fine because she was wearing panties.

It could have been fine because Gray was apparently strictly professional.

It could have been really fine if Juvia did not forget one most important detail.

"Nice…" Gray chuckled. "…underwear."

Juvia screamed in her head, cursing herself for even trying to be sexy for Bora supposedly, but ended up having to show her dirty surprise to somebody else. A fucking thong, red and lacy and thin that it was almost nothing. Why did she even expect to have great orgasmic sex with Bora fucking Prominence tonight and forget the biggest small detail of her date plan. Just why.

She did not sign up for this. She tried to get Gray off her body again, ready to bolt out of this place (naked or not), and set Bora's embezzled mansion on dicyanoacetylene fire. Juvia thought that Gray was strictly professional.

"Don't worry, I am strictly professional," Gray repeated as he sensed her tension, humor dripping in his voice. Juvia winced even more. "It makes my job easier."

Gray was a lot stronger than she was, obviously, so Juvia slumped back on the mattress, still cursing at her own stupidity and counting how many times she'd want Gajeel to castrate Bora with lemons. She'll have to go home alone tonight and never get out of there forever.

Gray continued on whatever he was doing, lathering oil on her smooth skin and kneading. His bare hands rubbed the tense nerves on her shoulders and hit a sore spot which Juvia got from the many hours she spent hunched over at work. The blunette can't help but groan.

"Hey, you have a sinus up here. I'm gonna go crush it, so it's gonna hurt a bit…" Gray murmured, his masculine voice ripping through her body like a sentimental evening's sad song. God, now she likes his voice. What else would embarrass her tonight? Being turned on by his hard, body hovering atop her naked?

Now this sounds like some shitty fifty shades of gray thing.

How absolutely literal. Stop being a dork, Juvia scolded herself. She was glad the bed hole hid her face because Gray would have laughed at how splotchy her pallid face was. Sometimes her imagination passes even the extremes.

Past her curtain, she occasionally hears Bora grunt, sigh, and even moan; can he show a little bit of class, at least? A bit later they heard him yelp in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I seem to have overheated the oil." Cana sniggered faintly.

"Hey, Cana, take care of your customers—" "

"Shut up, Gray, I dropped the bottle accidentally, t'was too hot— 'kay sir, Let me grab you a cold towel."

Juvia heard Gray mutter his disapproval at Cana's palpable distaste for her customer.

"Is she… does she really hate her job?" Juvia whispered. Gray's outline shook its head.

"No, she's been here since forever. She's just… unprofessional at showing her disdain towards some… attitudes." Gray confessed. Juvia hummed in response, noticing how much he knew about Cana. How long have they spent together? Maybe they were a couple, but sounds unlikely.

Regardless, Gray's hands began to knead into her back with more vigor, drawing more pleasure from the blunette. Then he moved to rubbing her thigh, her calves, and back to her ass. Juvia can't help but tighten her muscles at how much hoopla he manages to elicit from her.

"Relax," Gray reminded. There was something about these hands that made her feel like she was in some sort of paradise— heck, Juvia thought that it was even better than the sensation of doing the kinky with her asshole of a date, aka Bora, because she literally could feel her body exploding from every single pore.

* * *

Juvia realized that she may have had fallen asleep between the session when she felt Gray tapping her on the shoulder to wake her up. "Excuse me, miss, the session's over. You can proceed downstairs after you've clothed. Would you prefer hot tea or water?"

"Uh— cold water, please." Juvia saw Gray's silhouette nodding before leaving the booth. She reached for her clothes and began to put them on, mumbling to herself at how disappointed she was for missing the good part, aka the part when Gray turned her around and placed her head on his lap so he could caress her head. Damn.

When she finished, Juvia opened the neighboring curtain slightly to reveal Cana hovering over Bora's back, the former looking a bit sheepish. Cana flashed her a cheeky grin before tapping a half-asleep Bora on the shoulder.

Although she would really prefer ditching him tonight, Juvia admittedly needed a ride home. Gajeel would kill.

"Bora-kun," She called into the booth. "Are you done yet?"

"Hnh-? Oh, babe, you done? I got an hour to go, couldja wai' for me in the lobby?"

Juvia's mouth fell. "You got a two-hour session?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Juvia was too angry to answer— she spared him one angry look and stormed out of the booth and into the dark hallway. Just what kind of asshole would 1) not take someone to dinner on a supposedly dinner date and 2) get himself a luxurious 2-hour massage and let his pseudo-date wait another hour to go home?

Juvia flumps down the lobby, greeted by Mirajane who immediately looked alarmed at the sight of her tears.

"Oh my! Are you alright? Did Gray hurt you?"

"No, thank you. He was strictly professional. Juvia's fine." She snivelled.

Mirajane nodded in understanding, her lavender eyebrows still hunched together. "Gray prepared you a drink and hot towel in that table. I hope you feel better."

Juvia gave her a grateful smile and waddled over to where Mirajane pointed. She nabbed her sticky face with the warm towel, thinking of how she could possibly call a taxi at this hour. It was approximately 11PM. She would rather walk herself home than wait another hour for the world's most discombobulating idiot to ever exist to drive her home.

Finally decisive on the third-most terrible life choice she has ever made, aka calling Gajeel to have one of his gang friends to pick her up on their suspiciously oldies motorcycles, Juvia removed her borrowed slippers and put on her own sandals. Then she stood up, told Mirajane that Bora would be paying and began to walk towards the exit.

Reaching for her cell before she opened the door, she heard Mirajane speak to someone behind her.

"Going home, Gray?" Mirajane asked. Juvia froze in place, ears immediately perking up.

"Yeah, I guess." A bored, excruciatingly familiar voice replied. Light footsteps began to stride towards her direction. Juvia spun almost dramatically to meet a pair of smoldering onyx eyes, looking as stunned as she is.

They simply stood there looking at each other before Juvia broke the silence.

"U—um," she cleared her throat, stepping aside so _Gray_ could exit. The latter continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable.

Juvia noticed many things at once.

Gray was not as lanky nor lean as she expected — in fact, he was _ripped_. Not as burly as Gajeel, but far from Bora's lank; instead, he was toned and muscular. His jet black hair was spiky and disheveled as though he skipped brushing it after a shower. Gray was now clad in a plain white tee that accentuated his six-pack abdominal, a cross amulet, jeans, a pair of old Chucks and a jacket slung over his shoulder. Aside from that, he was _hella_ tall, staring down at her with dark, brooding eyes.

Juvia could only stare back.

In what seemed like forever, Gray snapped out of his trance and gave the blunette a cute, boyish smile.

 _Hot_.

"Since I'm done being strictly professional tonight... would you like go to grab some Franks and a movie with me?"

Looks like Juvia's not going home alone tonight.

* * *

 **a/n: Tell me how horrible it was. but i just wanted to write.**


End file.
